wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tamlin al'Thor
Where do we get the full first name? It's an interesting tie back to the legend of Tam Lin, but I don't recall it. Is it in the comics or something? -- nae'blis 14:47, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Ah it's not in the comics. So I have no idea where this name came from. I have only every heard/read Tam.--OPTIMOUS 20:11, October 22, 2009 (UTC) I seem to remember it being mentioned in the later books. But I think the confirmation came from encyclopedia WOT. Puragus Talk 03:26, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :As far as I can figure out, it's only in the short story version of New Spring, in Legends: "Too many like 'Kari al'Thor. From Andor? Husband Tamlin, Second Captain of the Illianer Companions, took discharge.'" The novel version doesn't contain the same line. -- nae'blis 05:35, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Blademaster In TGS doesn't Tam confirm that he is a blademaster due to slaying someone with a heron marked sword--GuanYu79 05:23, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure this is confirmed even earlier in the series. Are you asking because of my edit today adding that he bought the sword? I'm rereading the series, and I noticed that he says this when telling Rand where he got it. Not sure if he was trying to play down his skill by lying to Rand or if it's actually true. I thought this was odd too because I thought he picked it up from a blademaster that he killed. If I find confirmation one way or the other while I reread the series, I'll edit. -- 05:37, November 9, 2009 (UTC) No I remember him saying he bought it but looking back a have a feeling he downplayed it, but in TGS The One He Lost I think Tam sort of confirms he won it fare in square. I ask only cause it's a bit confusing and I'm not sure --GuanYu79 09:13, November 9, 2009 (UTC) *I am positive that Tam didn't really buy the sword for 2 coppers. It's completely ridiculous to believe this. Even the lowliest sword being sold by the most retarded peasant will go for more than 2 coppers if only for the scrap metal that it would provide. The claim that he purchased it for such a feeble amount should really be removed from the article. Even the first time I read this passage I knew that Tam was downplaying his right to the sword and that he really had earned it legitimetly.--DoctorNordo 08:01, November 11, 2009 (UTC) * "I got it a long time ago," Tam said, "a long way from here. And I paid entirely too much; two coppers is too much for one of these. Your mother didn't approve, but she was always wiser than I. I was young then, and it seemed worth the price at the time. She always wanted me to get rid of it, and more than once I've thought she was right, that I should just give it away." -- Where in that does it say he actually paid two coppers for it? Nowhere; whoever put that in needs some medication. Also, see above about the scrap metal. This page has improved notably since this comment was originally made. 02:37, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Tam got his sword from Mattin Stepaneos According to encyclopedia wot, citing a book signing. It makes sense, Tam fought in the Whitecloak War and Stepaneos was captured at the battle of Soremaine. The army of Illian would have been routed if not for the heroism of the Companions. Tam probably had something to do with that, like killing a blademaster Lord Captain of the Children. Citation http://encyclopaedia-wot.org/characters/t/tam.html Tam's sword "No specific explanation as to where he acquired it is given, but a conversation between Tam and Rand during The Gathering Storm hints that Tam may have acquired the blade from Laman Damodred. During The Eye of the World Lan mentions to Rand that his sword is exceedingly valuable, being both heron-marked and power-forged, suggesting that Tam could have never acquired it from a merchant. In the conversation, Tam mentions killing a blademaster because it 'needed to be done' though he regrets it. The Aiel accepted Laman's jeweled sword as proof of his death, but nowhere is it specifically stated who killed Laman. " Isn't this pure speculation, why is it included in this article and the article on Laman. Personally i would but this as a fan theory and maybe a footnote to the article. What we do know is this. Erica Sadun reported in her Atlanta book signing report of 1994 the Robert Jordan Said: "*Tam's Sword: Given to him by the King of Illyan. " Now of course if he changed his mind later I do not know because that same book tour he seems that he had not yet given much consideration to Tam's background for Pam Korda reported :"Pam Korda: Was Tam involved in the Whitecloak/Illian war mentioned by Pedronn Niall in LOC? RJ: That isn't something I'd given much consideration to (i.e. it is background, not significant). He probably was, since he was in the Illian army then." But still I find this more solid than the theory above. 14:48, December 4, 2015 (UTC)Someone Tam was in the White Cloak/Illian War, two Illian/Tear wars, and then the Aiel War. Moiraine learns this sometime between Eye of the World and the Great Hunt and says so to Suian, Verin, and Rand when Rand has his interview with Suian where they tell him they believe/know he is the Dragon Reborn (TGH: Chapter 8). Tam became second in command of the Companions before he leaves the army and so it'd make sense if he was awarded his Heron mark from any of those wars. I personally always assumed he flat out bought the sword off someone (who I couldn't rightly begin to guess). I always figured he recieved the Aes Sedai's 100 gold crowns they were giving to everyone with babies after the Battle of the Shining Walls and that he tried to ditch that money as soon as possible thinking it part of some Aes Sedai scheme, maybe even fearing they were going to trace him and use him in some crazy plot or something. This would also explains why Kari was mad at him for paying way too much for the sword, he'd been given a small fortune and basically thrown it away, especially if he was retiring from the army now that he had a son (admited, comitting regicide and having to quit his job to go into hiding in the Two Rivers is another sort of price and Kari might not be thrilled about having to live in the back end of forever now when days before her husband was probbaly in line to join the Five Great Captains and make them the Six Great Captains. We don't know enough about her or anything else to really know.) 14:49, December 4, 2015 (UTC)Someone else